Iuchi Lixue
Iuchi Lixue was the commander of the Unicorn Clan Baraunghar army. She was noted for her fondness of the Crab Clan, even leading her army to support the Crab in re-taking portions of the Kaiu Wall with approval from Moto Chagatai. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 42 Demeanor Lixue was a calm and patient general. Baraunghar Amulet (Web of Lies flavor) She had great ability with both water and air kami and was Iuchi Yue's favored student at Gatherer of the Winds Dojo. This led many to think that she would become a master sensei at the dojo, but her destiny laid elsewhere. War of Spirits Lixue was a young girl when the armies of Hantei XVI attacked Shiro Iuchi. She was so impressed with Morito arrival to defend the castle and Bayushi Paneki's rescue of her home that she promised to be a hero one day. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 41 Baraunghar Commander Lixue rode on Kizashi, her beloved horse. The Last Ride, Part 1, by Rich Wulf Chagatai once saw Lixue performing incredible stunts on her steed with the assistance of the kami. Chagatai was so impressed with her that he made Lixue an officer in the Baraunghar. She assumed command of the army during a combat with a Senpet scouting party when her predecessor, Iuchi Jalaa was gravely injured and Lixue seized command and saved the day. Jalaa retired and named Lixue his successor General of the West. The Last Ride, Part 2, by Rich Wulf Lixue was confident in the skill of her army, but wary of her own. Though a capable and deadly commander, she inwardly admitted to herself that she had yet to face a truly worthy foe. Way of the Shugenja, p. 71 Fighting the Shadowlands Shortly after her appointment a large army of oni were detected by a Baraunghar desert patrol. The creatures had circumvented the Kaiu Wall to the west, and were bound for Medinaat al-Salaam. Lixue sent a messenger towards Crab lands and began the fight, where many of her comrades fell only to rise again as undead. The day was saved by the timely arrival of Hida Kuroda leading a Crab cavalry unit with jade weapons, who wiped the demons out. The Baraunghar arrived the Wall When the Second Yasuki War emerged, Lixue believed the Crab would end up fighting a war with two fronts, and she led her forces there to aid the Crab against the true dark enemy. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 36 Lixue remained there even after the Wall had been partially conquered by Daigotsu. Clan Letter to the Unicorn #18 (Imperial Herald v2 #3) She was demoralized by the corruption of Hida Kuroda and the Tower of Fear, but remained there fighting the Horde. Death of Gaheris In 1159 Lixue was in the Carpenter Wall when he was required to march to Shiro Moto, being moribund his Clan Champion, Moto Gaheris. She rode the White Shore Plain in one day, even fighting a pack of Tsuno Ravagers in the way. She aided Akasha, the half-Naga, to summon a portal to help Moto Chagatai and Moto Chen confront the Shi-Tien Yen-Wang. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 32 The Shogun After the Wall was retaken, except the Tower of Fear, the Baraunghar were stationed with the Shogun's forces. Clan Letter to the Unicorn #21 (Imperial Herald v2 #6) Her actions on the Kaiu Wall had not been sanctioned by the new Khan Moto Chagatai, and it was only her success that allow her to return home without trouble. New Formation (Dark Allies flavor) Iuchi Daimyo After three years of Yue disappeared, in 1163 the khan Chagatai declared her dead and raised a new daimyo in her place. Scenes from the Empire 19, by Robert Denton, Yoon Ha Lee, with Special Guest Author Robert Hobart He declared Lixue the new Iuchi Daimyo. Shawn Carman's confirmation Chasing Bandits In 1165 the Baraunghar crushed bandits throughout the southern provinces, leaving the Crab free to push back the Horde. Strike at the Tail (Diamond flavor) Moto Steed (Diamond flavor) Topaz Championship - 1167 In 1167 Lixue was witnessing the Topaz Championship. During the event the Crane Clan Champion's wife, Doji Akiko was accused of treason and Gozoku membership and killed by her husband, Doji Kurohito. The Topaz Championship, Part Two, by Shawn Carman Yodotai visit the Empire The gaijin Yodotai Phyrrus with the assistance of Moto Jochi of the Ujik-hai, Ujik-hai cousin of Chagatai, traveled to the Unicorn Clan from Medinaat al-Salaam to seek out the son of Duqaq. Chagatai knew that Duqaq was in fact the Hooded Ronin, and his son was Rosoku. Chagatai did not mention however that Rosoku had been murdered, and when Phyrrus discovered this he immediately traveled home to the Yodotai. Lixue noticed his departure to Chagatai, but she was not sure whether or not he was aware that the Unicorn were keeping the information from him. The Khan's Defiance, by Shawn Carman Chagatai's Ambition In 1168 the Khan's Defiance began after the speech of the Khan in the Shi-Tien Yen-Wang Temple. Lixue and the Baraunghar would allow the supply trains to meet them wherever they chose in the first stage of the campaign. Winter Thunder, by Nancy Sauer Lixue had trained the Baraunghar to utilize magic for travelling in winter storms. Moto Chagatai used the magic of Lixue and the Baraunghar to outmaneuvre the Lion armies and assault Toshi Ranbo in early 1169. The Truest Test, Part I, by Shawn Carman The Baraunghar would move out in the first steps of the campaign, executing several raids along Lion lands, to draw focus away from the movements of the Khan's army. Swift as the Wind (Imperial Herald v2#21), by Brian Yoon and Shawn Carman Toshi Ranbo The Unicorn moved onward from Kyuden Ikoma, towards the Imperial City itself. They stopped, with the Lion only an hour from their position, so that the Baraunghar under Iuchi Lixue could start to perform an enormous ritual. The Khol held against attack while the shugenja worked their magics. To Toshi Ranbo's sentries' shock and dismay, Moto Chagatai's armies were teleported just outside Toshi Ranbo. Death Lixue was killed during the Battle of Toshi Ranbo. The Return Home, by Brian Yoon She was succeeded by Horiuchi Nobane as Baraunghar commander. The Empire Besieged, by Brian Yoon and Shawn Carman (Imperial Herald v3 #1) See also * Iuchi Lixue/Meta External Links * Iuchi Lixue (An Oni's Fury) * Iuchi Lixue Exp (Code of Bushido) Category:Unicorn Clan Leaders